


I know how to spell demon!

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Dahrkatom, F/M, Fluffy, Soulmate Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soulmate tattoos!Fluffy





	1. D-E-M-O-N

Ray wakes up on his 13th birthday to feel a tattoo on his arm coming in and he runs to his twin brother to see what his tattoo is.Soulmate tattoos he loved the Idea.He doesn’t look at his tattoo. If he had he may have not let his brother see it.

His brother runs into his room “Ray I got my tattoo!”

Ray smiles “I did too.” 

Sydney looks at his twin “Show me yours first.”

Ray pulls up his sleave and sees the words in black ink “I am not five I know how to spell demon.”

Sydney screams “Mom!”

Ray does not understand a demon. There a person too. It’s not like his soleman is a demon.

There mom runs in “What is wrong boys!”

Sydney looks at her “Ray falls in love with a demon!”

Ray grabs his school bag and runs off to school.He goes into the bathroom and looks at his arm and reads it too himself “I am not five I know how to spell demon.”

Damian Darhk looks down at his toddler.  
Nora ran up to him holding her doll. “Daddy.”

Damian looks at his child and picks her up on his chest.

Nora looks at him and mumbles out “My wrist hurts daddy.”

Damian looks at her thinking she mostly just hit it on something with all her playing she does “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?”

Nora nods and puts her wrist near him.

Damian looks down at his daughter wrist too see the letters “D-E-M-O-N”

Nora looks at him “Daddy?”

Damian looks at her and cuddles her.”Revè come here please.”

Revè runs in “What’s wrong?”

Damian looks at nora “Show mommy please.”

Nora shakes her head no and hides her wrist.

Damian looks at his wife “She got a soulmate tattoo it says “D-E-M-O-N”

Revè looks at her daughter “Nora?”

Nora looks at her “No!”

Damian looks at her “Want Breakfast Nora doll?”

Nora nods and runs to the kitchen.

Damian looks at his wife “She is 4!”

Nora looks at them she did something wrong she looks at her wrist and sounds it out “What is a demon?”

Damian looks at her “It’s nothing baby.”

Revè looks at him and goes to Nora “When you are big your husbands first words to you will have something to do with this.”

Nora looks at her wrist “He calls me a demon?”

Revè picks her kid up “No.”

Ray gets out of the bathroom and runs his arm under some water he wants to keep it clean while it heals.He puts his coat on and his best friend runs up to him. “Hey I got you a present.”

Ray looks at Anna “You didn’t have too.”

Anna smiles “I know.”

Ray looks at her and opens it and sees a new sing in the rain movie.”Thank you Anna.”

Anna smiles and kisses him “Your welcome.” 

Ray looks at her “I got my soulmate tattoo.”

Anna looks at hers “Mine is the first thing you said to me.”

Ray smiles and pulls her into a hug.

Anna smiles “I hate gym.”

Ray laughs.”I love you.”

Anna looks at him “I love you too.”

Ray looks at her “I love you so much and I want to marry you when we get older!”

Anna nods “I know ray what does your say?”

Ray pulls up his sleeve and shows her his tattoo “I am not five I know how to spell demon.”

Anna laughs “Who ever that is she sounds funny.”

Ray looks at her “You are not upset.”

Anna looks at him “You wanna marry me and I have your mark so I don’t know how she plays in but I am okay not knowing.”

Ray smiles and kisses her.

Damian has taken Nora to the doctor. 

Nora looks around there are no toys this doctor sucks.

Damian holds her close “Are you okay?”

Nora nods “Yes daddy.”

Damian smiles and takes her back to the dermatologist when he hears her name.

Nora looks at the nurse “Hello.”

The nurse smiles at her “You are very pretty little girl.”

Nora smiles and looks at her “You are pretty too.” She smiles and climbs up on the table of the room.

Damian looks at her “You are very brave.”

Nora smiles.

The doctor comes in and looks at nora.He does a double take he was expecting a 13 year old. That’s when you get the tattoo if you are the older one in the couple.He   
smiles to himself they have a big age gap.

Damian looks at him “She got her tattoo.”

Nora looks at the floor it has a pretty pattern.

The doctor nods “Her soulmate must have turned 13 today.”

Damian looks at her and smiles “Can you make sure the tattoo is okay?”

The doctor nods “Nora baby can I see your tattoo?”

Nora looks at him “Tattoo?”

The doctor smiles “Your wrist with the words on it.”

Nora looks at him “Demon?”

Damian nods.

The doctor looks at the tattoo under a special magnifying glass tool.

Nora looks at it “That’s huge.”

The doctor looks at Damian “It’s real!Put lotion on it too help with the peeling.”

Nora looks at him “Is my husband happy?”

The doctor looks at her “Your soulmate is 13.”

Nora looks at her dad with a face “That’s really old!”

Damian nods “It is.”

The doctor nods “Age gaps are not a bad thing it’s just not common.”

Nora smiles and runs her finger across her tattoo it burns.

Damian looks at her “No touching it please nora.”

Ray jumped a foot when he was eating dinner with his family and holds his arm.

There mom looks at him “What is wrong.”

Ray looks at her “My tattoo burned really bad.”

His brother looks at him.

There mom looks at him “Pull up your sleeve.”

Ray looks at his mother she doesn’t have a tattoo she never has. He pulls his sleeve up and it’s bright red.

There mom looks at him “Your soulmate is not human.”

His brother laughs “Rays soulmate is a dog.”

Ray looks at his brother and then to his mom.

His mom looks at him “When ever she touches her tattoo you feel it.”

Ray looks at her “This is going to be fun.”

His mom smiles “It’s a good way to talk to her before it happens the first time.”

His brother looks at his mom “Why do you not have one?”

His mom smiles “I have told you both a million times. I am not supposed to fall in love.”

His brother looks at them “Mine says   
“Pass me the paper.”

His mom laughs “Both of you boys got cryptic tattoos.”

Ray goes to his room and touches his tattoo. 

Nora feels like she should scream but her mommy and daddy are talking about her in the other room so she doesn’t and she touch’s her tattoo.

Ray laughs “She loves touching it.” He does it again.

Nora smiles and taps it twice in a row.

Ray does it back.

Nora climbs into her bed and falls asleep.

It’s Nora’s 13th birthday and she taps her tattoo with her hand twice.

Ray smiles and pulls his sleeve up and taps it twice. There code for good morning and goodnight. His soulmate made it up when she was younger and would go to bed at 7 pm.

Nora smiles at her tattoo still as dark as the day she got it almost ten years ago. She smiles softly and eats her meatloaf.

Ray hits his tattoo five times in a row.

Nora screams she holds her wrist form the pain. She listens 5 letters.

Ray waits a few minutes and then taps it eight times.

Nora holds her hand 5 letters and then 8. She smiles to herself “Happy   
birthday.”

They had been doing this since she was four. She knows his birthday is on April fools day. She smiles at that.

Nora smiles and hits her tattoo five times. ”Thank.”

Ray makes a face and Anna looks at him.  
Anna smiles at him.

Ray laughs “I love you!”

Anna smiles “What are you doing?”

Ray smiles “Telling her happy birthday.”

Anna smiles “We should have cake.”

Ray nods.

Then Nora taps it three more times.

Ray smiles and takes Anna’s arm.


	2. “Do you remember me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray’s birthday

Nora looks at her her tattoo on his birthday.She had control over Mallus for right now.

She was looking at a flying Beebo toy and she was about to shoot it down.When her arm starts to burn like it was caught on fire.She turns around to see someone shooting fire and ice at her and she gets knocked out and she lays there.

Ray is back on the ship and his arm has stopped burning.

She was close to dying form something that idiot shot her with.She screams and looks at her dad.

Daman looks at her “Stay with me.”

Nora looks down at her wrist with all her strength next to “D-e-m-o-n.” Was a New tattoo “You remember me?”

Ray screams in lab.

Rory looks at him “Haircut?”

Ray looks at him “It’s nothing just a new tattoo.”

Rory looks at him “What does it say.”

Ray looks at his wrist “Yes?”

Rory looks at him “That’s werid.”

Ray has been coving his first tattoo.He is pretty darn sure it is Nora. His soulmate! He gets on the jumpship and taps his tattoo once.

Nora smiles softly “Dad?”

Damian looks at her “You are okay.”

Nora looks at him when ray shows up.

Damian looks at him “You and your big heart.”

Ray looks at him “I will trade you Amya’s todom for Nora’s life.”

Damian throws the todom at him.

Ray says her life.

Nora looks at him “Ray?”

Ray looks at her “You Remember me?”

Nora pulls him into a kiss knowing it her soulmate. ”Yes.”

Damian looks at them and shakes his head.

Ray pulls back fast “When did you get your tattoo?”

Nora laughs “I was four.”

Ray laughs.

Damian looks at them and walks away.

Nora sits next to ray “Thank you.”

Ray looks at her “I couldn’t let you die.”

Nora smiles and taps her tattoo once.

Ray smiles “Hello.”

Nora laughs “Hello.”

Ray looks at her “I can’t believe you are my soulmate.”

Nora looks at him “My arm was on fire when I was trying to shoot you.”

Ray laughs “When I gave you the shot my arm was on fire.”

Nora smiles “We are on opposite sides.”

Ray looks at her “I am going to help you.”

Nora smiles and taps her wrist 5 letters and then 8. 

Ray makes a face “You remembered?”

Nora smiles “Yes your birthday is April first.”

Ray smiles “December 2, 2003.”

Nora smiles and looks at him.

Ray looks at her “Can I see your tattoos?”

Nora smiles and gentle places her wrists in his hands so he can see.

Ray smiles “This one is me meeting the younger you and this one is you.”

Nora smiles “Can I see yours.”

Ray shakes his head no “It has make up on it.”

Nora looks at him “You coved it?”

Ray smiles “You get some weird looks if your arm says “I am not five I know how to spell demon.”

Nora laughs and looks at him.

Ray smiles “I had a feeling it was you.”

Nora smiles “I touched mine in the coffee shop to know.”

Ray looks at her “Sneaky.”


	3. “Follow your heart.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Sara talk about soulmate tattoos.

Ray looks at her “Can we go to a hotel and talk my team would kill you on site.”

Nora nods and times stones them to a hotel.

Ray looks at her “I was 13 when I got it.”  
Nora smiles.

Ray looks at her “You are not the only women I have been soulmated too.”

Nora looks at him confused. “Are you polyamorous?”

Ray laughs a little “I was engaged and I was her soulmate and you are mine.”

Nora smiles at him “What is her name?”

Ray smiles “Anna.”

Nora smiles “That is pretty.”

Ray looks at her and gets the best hotel room they have to offer and then goes to the room.

Nora smiles and goes in.

Ray looks at her “How old are you?”

Nora smile “36.”

Ray smiles “I am 38.”

Nora looks at her “Time is a funny concept I am 36 and 16.I am form 2039.”

Ray laughs a little “Time is weird.”

Nora smiles and lays in the bed.”I have to die.”

Ray looks at her “You don’t I will find a way to de mullas you.”

Nora looks at him “I have to go!” She time stone back to Damian.

Ray spams his tattoo.

Nora hits it two times and then doesn’t do anything again.

Ray goes to Sara.

Sara looks at him “You okay?”

Ray shakes his head no.”Do you have a makeup remover I ran out?”

Sara nods and hands him one.

Nora feels him removing the makeup she always wondered what that feeling was.

Sara looks at him “Your tattoo?”

Ray holds it out too her.

Sara reads it outloud “ I am not five I know how to spell demon.” She looks at ray “Nora?”

Ray nods softly.

Sara laughs softly “Mine is not much better.”

Ray laughs at her tattoo “What's the matter with you people? Do you want to get shot?”

Sara laughs “I have had it since I was I was 13.”

Ray looks at her “I am not going to help her.”

Sara looks at him “Do what your heart tells you too.”


	4. “Ugly Tattoo.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava confront Sara about her tattoo.

Sara Lance goes to her room and sees Ava a few days later. 

Ava looks at her “I am pretty sure you gave me this ugly tattoo.”

Sara smiles “I have never given a tattoo to anyone.”

Ava laughs and is wearing shorts “Come look at my leg then.”

Sara smiles and starts laughing. 

Ava looks at her “Maybe it's that poly-blend pantsuit that's got her so grumpy on my leg in curvise.” 

Sara laughs 

Ava hits her arm ”You suck.”

Sara laughs “What's the matter with you people? Do you want to get shot? Is on my arm!”

Ava laughs “We both have stupid tattoos.”

Sara laughs “I have a few scars too.”

Ava laughs “I have a tattoo I don’t want.”

Sara hits her “It’s a good tattoo.”

Ava laughs “It’s pretty but the words are stupid!”

Sara smiles and shows here arm “You were going to shot me!”

Ava laughs “You are a terrible soulmate.”

Sara laughs “I am not.” She smiles and climbs on Ava.

Ava looks up at her “You are beautiful.”

Sara smiles “You are a model.”

Ava kisses her.

Sara kisses her.


	5. “I love you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

Ray taps his tattoo twice.Nora ignores him. Ray does it again.  
Nora laughs and does it back to him.

Ray smiles and whispers to himself “Goodnight Nora.”

Ray looks at her “You are okay Nora.”

Nora smiles and hugs him “I love you but I need to be alone.”

Ray looks at her “You said I love you.”

Nora looks at him “I haven’t said that before?”

Ray looks at her “Nope.”

Nora laughs “I have felt it since I was 4.”

Ray laughs “I have felt it since I was 22.”

Nora smiles and takes his hand and walks into the bar.

The legends all pull guns on Nora.

Ray stands in front of her “Stop!”

Nora looks at him and stands behind him.

Ray looks at them “She has been de Malluses.”

The legends takes the guns off her.

Ray smiles.

Nora smiles at him “I am going to prison.”

Ray smiles and looks at her “I will send you mail.”

Nora laughs and hugs him.

Ray smiles and looks at her.

Nora looks at him “Lean down.”

Ray laughs and kisses her.

Nora kisses back.

Ray smiles softly “I love you.”

Nora smiles and hits her tattoo three times.

Ray smiles “I love you in tattoo talk.”

Nora laughs and looks up at him “Your team is starting.”

Ray looks at her and nods.

Nora looks at him.

Nora has her hands cuffs on and they laugh at her tattoo.

The Time Bureau employee looks at her “The demon got demon tattooed on her wrist.”

Nora looks at him and simply say “It’s my soulmate tattoo they both are.”

The second officer smiles slightly.

The first one looks at her “Who is your soulmate?”

Nora smiles and says his name “Doctor Raymond Carson Palmer.”

The officer look at her “In your dreams.”

Nora laughs “I got the tattoo when I was four.”

The officer looks at her “That’s not how it works people get them at 13.”

Nora recites the thing she told everybody “The older one in the couple gets there’s at 13. Ray was 13 and I was four.”

The officer looks at her.

Ray runs up to her “I love you.”

Nora smiles “You are cheesey.”

Ray smiles softly “I know. Please take this.”

Nora looks at it “My father’s time stone.”

Ray nods and hands it to her.

Nora leans up and kisses him softly.

Ray smiles softly “You have to go.”

Nora nods and looks back at him as she walks to jail.


	6. “Judgey Ava.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava judges team legends soulmate tattoos at the beach!

Sara looks at ava. “So we are going to the beach do you want to join us?”

Ava smiles “Your team will see my tattoo.”

Sara nods “They have seen mine they just don’t know it’s for you.”

Ava smiles “I would love to come.”

Zari has her tattoo out “Can you send her to hell?” Tattooed on her back, a tramp stamp.

Ava laughs “Zari has a tramp stamp?”

Sara nods “Charlie does too.”

Charlie has a white tattoo Of “No,I can’t do it.” 

Ava smiles “The two of them soulmates?”

Sara nods.

Ava looks at Nate “ Nathaniel tattoo is about as stupid as yours.”

Sara laughs “Who is Gideon is his tattoo.”

Ava laughs “Gideon has giving crap about that I bet.”

Sara laughs “She did.”

Ava laughs “Rory’s says Thank you for helping me.”

Sara looks at the ground “Yeah it was for his husband.”

Ava looks at her “Who would marry him?”

Sara looks at her “Be nice!”

Ava looks at her “I am sorry.”

Sara looks at her “He died to save all of our life’s.”

Rory is pushing Zari in to the water as they speak.

Zari is yelling and having a good time.

Ava looks at her “I didn’t know I am sorry.”

Sara nods “He was one my best friends honestly if he wasn’t married we would have hooked up.”

Ava hides her face “What was his name?”

Sara smiles “Leonard Snart. He met Mick in prison. Mick stood up for him and he never stopped caring about Snart.”

Ava smiles and looks at her “He seems like a good person.”

Sara nods “He was. I almost froze to death with him.”

Ava looks at her “How many times have you died?”

Sara smiles “One real death.”

Ava looks at her “How many close calls?”

Sara looks at her “Too many to count.”

Ava looks at her “Does John have a tattoo?”

Sara laughs “Nope.”

Ava smiles “What about ray?”

Sara smiles “I am not five I know how to spell demon.”

Ava looks at her “Nora?”

Sara nods.

Ava looks at her “Odd pair.”

Sara smiles and sun bathes.

Ray taps his tattoo three times.

Nora smiles and taps it three times as Mona watches.

“Morse code?” Mona looks at her.

Nora smiles “Kinda.”

Mona smiles “Show me.”

Nora smiles “One Tap is Hello, Two is Goodnight and good morning and three is “I love you.”

Mona smiles and looks at her “Who is your soulmate?”

Nora smiles “Ray.”


End file.
